K.I.Z
K.I.Z. ist eine deutsche Hip-Hop-Formation aus Berlin, die seit der Schließung des Berliner Plattenlabels Royal Bunker bei Universal Music unter Vertrag steht. Sie besteht aus den Rappern Tarek, Maxim, Nico und ihrem Diskjockey DJ Craft. Stil Das Markenzeichen der Gruppierung sind sexistische und provokante Texte in Verbindung mit schwarzem Humor, Ironie, Sarkasmus und Zynismus sowie selbstironische Bezeichnungen und Darstellungen. Ein weiteres Markenzeichen ist der Umgang mit starken Übertreibungen, was mit Parodien gegenüber anderen Rappern, Personen oder dem Hip-Hop-Genre selbst in Verbindung gebracht werden kann. K.I.Z. äußern auf satirische Art und Weise Kritik an der heutigen Gesellschaft, Politik und an Phänomenen wie beispielsweise Starallüren (Wir werden jetzt Stars) oder auch dem Leben im Prekariat (Frei sein RMX). Nico bezeichnet seinen Stil als Pop, Tarek sieht K.I.Z. als "sowas wie die Onkelz der Reggae-Szene".1 Geschichte Logo von K.I.Z., der ‚Notenständer‘ Die K.I.Z.-MCs waren für kurze Zeit in der Reimliga Battle Arena (RBA) vertreten. Tarek nannte sich „Schwiegersohn“, Maxim „Stiefvater“ und Nico „Warmer Bruder“. Nach der Gründung von K.I.Z. erschien am 9. Mai 2005, im Rahmen der Royal Bunker Streetoffensive, ihr erstes Street-Album Das RapDeutschlandKettensägenMassaker. Am 17. Februar 2006 erschien ihr Mixtape Böhse Enkelz. Der Tonträger erschien auch als 2-CD-Limited-Edition; auf der zweiten CD befindet sich eine screwed-&-chopped-Version des ersten Albums. Im August 2006 gingen K.I.Z. zusammen mit der Bloodhound Gang auf Deutschland-Tournee. Anfang 2007 begleiteten K.I.Z. Kollegah, DJ Zettt und Prinz Pi auf der !Donnerwetter!-Tour. Bei Rock am Ring 2007, das vom 1.–3. Juni stattfand, sollten K.I.Z. zur Aftershowparty aufspielen. Doch sie wurden ausgeladen, da die Texte der Band, laut den Veranstaltern der Party, zu anstößig seien. Am 17. August 2007 war K.I.Z. thematischer Mittelpunkt einer XXL-Ausgabe der MTV-Show Urban TRL. Neben einem Interview trat die Band außerdem live auf und präsentierte ihre erste Single "Geld essen". Bereits im Juli konnte das Video zu dem Song Ellenbogengesellschaft (Pogen) bei TRL gewählt werden. Nachdem sie diverse Male mit dem Video zu Geld essen in den TRL Most Wanted vertreten waren, konnten sie am 23. August 2007 Platz 1 der TRL-Charts erreichen. In der Show Urban TRL war ihre bisherige Höchstplatzierung Platz 3. Am 21. August waren die Berliner in der Hip-Hop-Show MTV Urban zu Gast. K.I.Z. schaffte es im August auf die Titelseite des Backspin Hip Hop Magazins. Am 20. August 2007 veranstaltete die Band ein Konzert unter dem Motto „Reclaim your U-Bahn“ vor dem U-Bahnhof Schlesisches Tor in Kreuzberg. Zwischen 20:30 Uhr und 23:30 Uhr versuchten die zuständigen Polizeibeamten die Veranstaltung, zu der ca. 1000 Menschen gekommen waren, aufzulösen. Die Polizisten waren in Mannschaftswagen gekommen und mit einer Kampfausrüstung ausgestattet. Insgesamt kam es zu acht Festnahmen. Ursprünglich wollte die Band das Konzert in einem U-Bahn-Waggon bestreiten. Dies wurde durch die Schließung des U-Bahnhofs durch die Berliner Verkehrsbetriebe verhindert. K.I.Z. verlegten das illegale Konzert daraufhin vor den U-Bahnhof.234 Am 24. August 2007 erschien ihr erstes richtiges Album Hahnenkampf, das mit Hilfe von Universal vertrieben wird und auf Platz 9 der Album-Charts landete. Im Sommer 2007 waren K.I.Z. auf der Raus aus dem Körper, Rein in den Club-Tour in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz unterwegs. Die Vorband bei der Tour 2008 war The Toten Crackhuren im Kofferraum.5 In dem Video zu dem Lied Geld essen sind zwei homosexuelle Männer in einer Szene zu sehen, die sich küssen. Dies sollte nach eigenen Angaben ein persönliches Statement gegen Homophobie im Hip-Hop sein.6 2008 war die Berliner Gruppe für den Musikpreis Echo in der Kategorie Video national nominiert.7 Vom 20. März 2008 bis zum 19. April 2008 waren K.I.Z. auf Tournee. Diese lief unter dem Titel Einer muss es ja machen-Tour. Bei einigen Konzerten wurde die Gruppe dabei von den Hip-Hop-Musikern DJ Reckless und Corus 86 begleitet. Außerdem traten bei allen Konzerten die Turntable Hools, ein DJ-Duo, das aus den K.I.Z.-Mitgliedern DJ Craft und Nico besteht, auf. K.I.Z. auf dem Mini-Rock-Festival, 2009 K.I.Z. auf dem Vainstream Rockfest, 2014 Aus dem Album Hahnenkampf wurde im Juni 2008 das Lied Neuruppin, das eine Coverversion des The-Animals-Klassikers The House of the Rising Sun ist, als letzte Single veröffentlicht. Im Text geht es um Mord undKannibalismus an Frauen. Das Video zum Lied wurde im Juni 2008 zusammen mit Kubikfoto³ als interaktives Musikvideo veröffentlicht. Im Liedtext wurde ein Bezug zu den Taten von Carl Großmann hergestellt; die Parallelen zwischen Liedtext und Großmanns Verbrechen waren der Gruppe angeblich gar nicht bewusst. Nico nahm 2008 mit der Metalcore-Band Callejon für deren Album Zombieactionhauptquartier den Song Porn from Spain auf. Am 10. Juli 2009 erschien das Album Sexismus gegen Rechts. Das Album kritisiert, meist ironisierend, Missstände in Gesellschaft, Politik und Wirtschaft.8 Im April 2010 begannen die Arbeiten an dem neuen Album Urlaub fürs Gehirn, das von der Soundästhetik an Hahnenkampf anknüpfen soll. Aus diesem Grund wurde als Produzent unter anderem auch wieder der Münchener Tai Jason verpflichtet, der gleichzeitig die Aufnahmen in seinem Studio betreut.9 Urlaub fürs Gehirn ist am 3. Juni 2011 erschienen10 und stieg auf Platz 4 in die deutschen Charts ein.11 Am Weltfrauentag 2012 gab die Band wie schon im Vorjahr in Kreuzberg ein Konzert, das nur von Frauen besucht werden durfte.12 Ein solches Konzert zum Weltfrauentag wurde 2013, sowie 2014 erneut gegeben.13 Außerdem waren sie 2012, als Vorband, mit den Ärzten auf Tour.14 Im Januar 2013 veröffentlichten K.I.Z. zusammen mit dem Berliner Rapper Flexis den Song "Strahlemann und Söhne" über 16bars.de, der auf dessen Album "Egotrips" zu finden ist.15 Im Juni 2013 veröffentlichten sie ihr neues Video Ich bin Adolf Hitler. Der Song ist auf dem Mixtape Ganz oben enthalten, das am 9. Juli 2013 erschien.16 Im Video zu Ich bin Adolf Hitler spielt der deutsch-jüdische Comedian Oliver Polak Adolf Hitler. Politisches Engagement Im Februar 2010 riefen K.I.Z. mit einem YouTube-Video zur Teilnahme an der antifaschistischen Demonstration Dresden nazifrei auf.17 Am 8. März 2011 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Maxim und Nico als Spitzenkandidaten für Die PARTEI im Berliner Bezirk Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg für die Wahl zum Abgeordnetenhaus von Berlin 2011 im September kandidieren.18 Bedeutung des Namens Der vermeintlichen Abkürzung K.I.Z. werden von der Band selbst oft unterschiedlichste Bedeutungen zugewiesen. Am häufigsten ist die Bezeichnung Kannibalen in Zivil. Weitere bekannte Namen sind beispielsweise Künstler in Zwangsjacken, Kriegsverbrecher im Zuchthaus, Karotten Ingwer und Zwiebel oder Kreuzritter in Zentralasien; unter anderem wird in den Liedern Rosenbusch feat. Rhymin Simon und Selbstjustiz von Klosterschüler im Zölibat''gesprochen.19 Auf ihrer Myspace-Seite nennen sie sich zurzeit ''Kapitalismus ist Zauberhaft.20 K.I.Z.-Rapper Maxim meinte in einer humoristischen Autobiografie, die Buchstaben hätten sich Sprayer ausgedacht, weil sie „so aggressiv klingen“. Künstler Maxim und DJ Craft Nico und Tarek DJ Craft (bürgerlich: Sil-Yan Bori) Sil-Yan wurde am 25. Januar 1985 in Berlin geboren und begann im Alter von 13 Jahren mit dem Deejaying. Auf seinen Konzerten spielt er eine Kombination aus Funk, Hip-Hop, Drum and Bass undDancehall. Er bedient sich aber auch anderer Stile wie Soca, Klezmer, Samba, Bhangra und auch Gypsy. Zeitgleich mit der Gründung von K.I.Z. bildete sich die Jazz/Hip-Hop-Gruppe S.E.K. (Subground Entertainment Kombinat), in der er auch als DJ fungierte. Des Weiteren ist er Mitglied des Berliner Soundsystems Body Rock. Mit den DJs Mad Milian und Philipp liegen hier Reggae-, Hip-Hop- und Dancehall-Styles im Vordergrund. Auch mit der Nu-Metal-Band Instead arbeitet der DJ mit ungarischen Wurzeln zusammen. 2003 wurde er dann als DJ der Klezmer-Punk-Hip-Hop-Band Rotfront engagiert. Seit dem Sommer 2010 arbeitet DJ Craft auch intensiv mit den Drunken Masters zusammen, mit denen K.I.Z. schon vorher auf Tour war.21 Maxim (bürgerlich: Maxim Drüner) Er hat französische Wurzeln und spricht fließend französisch, was er bei seinem Part in Tanz zur Schau stellt. Maxim wuchs in Berlin-Kreuzberg auf. Schon vor K.I.Z. fing er an, mit Tarek zu rappen. In seinen Texten und in Interviews nennt er sich aufgrund seiner Größe manchmal auch Der weiße Riese. Wie sein Band-Partner Nico war Maxim Kandidat der PARTEI für das Berliner Abgeordnetenhaus 2011.22 Auf einem Kongress des SDS diskutierte er 2012 mit der Rapperin Sookee über Frauenbilder, Sexismus und Homophobie im Hip-Hop.2324 RBA(als Stiefvater): * Gegen: Der Hippie (0:0) * Gegen: BoZ (3:3) Nico (bürgerlich: Nico Seyfrid) Nico wuchs in Berlin-Hermsdorf auf und fing im Alter von 15 Jahren an zu rappen. Seine Karriere, für die er sein Soziologiestudium abbrach25, fing erst mit der Gründung von K.I.Z. an. Früher nannte er sich Euro8000, doch da der Künstler Euroboy – Gitarrist der norwegischen Death-Punk-Band Turbonegro – mit SS-Tellermütze auftritt, nahm er seinen richtigen Namen als Künstlernamen, um eine Verwechslung auszuschließen. Des Weiteren fungiert er zusammen mit seinem Partner Grzegorz Olszówka – früher der Frontmann der Berliner Szeneband ArEt – als Produzentenduo Wass Bass. Wass Bass produzieren einige Beats für K.I.Z.-Tracks, remixen diese manchmal und produzieren eigene Techno-Tracks, mit denen sie gelegentlich als Vorgruppe für K.I.Z. auftreten. Im Dezember 2012 veröffentlichte das Duo mit "The Germans from the Future" ihr erstes Album. Zudem trat Nico 2012 unter dem Pseudonym "Fledermausmann" zusammen mit Kraftklub auf dem 15. Splash-Festival in Ferropolis bei Gräfenhainichen auf.26 RBA(als Warmerbruder, Nico.Tin): * Gegen: UnBattleBar (-2:0 für Nico) * Gegen: Marc En artikel (5:3 für Marc En artikel) * Gegen: @_Ultra (1:-1 für Nico) * Gegen: Streaw (6:2 für Nico) * Gegen: Enex (3:8 für Nico) * Gegen: Bly (7:4 für Bly) * Gegen: Captain Rookie (0:6 für Nico) * Gegen: PasiKing (-1:1 für Nico) * Gegen:-MacTen- (-1:1 für Nico) * Gegen: P.S (-1:1 für P.S) * Gegen: Bly (1:-1 für Bly) * Gegen: Blanka89 (4:12 für Blanka89) * Gegen: Worfmen Rider (5:9 für Nico) * Gegen: Gizler (0:9 für Nico) * Gegen: Chingx83 (10:3 für Chingx83) * Gegen: MKR (11:2 für MKR) * Gegen: Jim_John (11:9 für Jim_John) * Gegen: -Shanks- (-1:1 für Nico) * Gegen: DeeFlow (0:-1 für DeeFlow) * Gegen: SunnyCem (10:12 für Nico) * Gegen: Toyfisch_Herbert (13 für Toyfisch_Herbert) * Gegen: MC_J! (12:1 für MC_J!) * Gegen: Pox76966 (2:8 für Nico) * Gegen: BluTsTeP (4:9 für Nico) * Gegen: Syntikz (12:0 für Syntikz) * Gegen: University (9:6 für University) Tarek (bürgerlich: Tarek Ebéné) Er ist in Freiburg im Breisgau geboren, zog aber schon in seiner Kindheit aus familiären Gründen an die Mittelmeerküste Spaniens. Als junger Mann zog er dann nach Berlin. Dort lernte er Maxim kennen, mit dem er auch schon vor K.I.Z. zusammen rappte. In Texten nennt er sich auch teilweise Skinhead-Black. RBA(als Schwiegersohn): * Gegen: Cuzzin (0:0) Diskografie ; Alben ; Mixtapes ; Singles ; DVDs * 2008: Hahnenkampf Live (Dokumentation der Tour Raus aus dem Körper – Rein in den Club von 200735) ; Sonstige * 2006: Waffen der Frau (LD Crew pres. DGB & Orestes und Tarek von K.I.Z.) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #62) * 2007: Taxi, Taxi (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #74) * 2007: Wir sahnen ab! (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #75) * 2007: F***** (Celina und Nico) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #77) * 2007: Wir sind auf Tour (Frauenarzt und K.I.Z.) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #78) * 2007: Fieber (Peter Fox und K.I.Z.) (Juice Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #79) * 2008: Neuruppin (eSingle – nur als Download – interaktives Musikvideo) * 2008: DVD Outtakes (Juice-Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #85) * 2009: Strasse (Freetrack) * 2009: Straight outta Kärnten (Freetrack) * 2010: Biergarten Eden (zur Fußball-WM 2010) * 2011: Just the Two of Us (Freetrack) * 2012: Fledermaus-Mann (Nico|Splash-Promo) * 2012: U-Bahn Schläger mit Trailerpark und Massimo * 2013: Strahlemann und Söhne mit Flexis Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Universal Music Kategorie:Battles Kategorie:RBA